Grommit and The Newsies
by sanna1
Summary: Grommit gets stuck in new york with the newsies...DUN DUN DUN
1. Wallace and Grommit tour America

Ok.. Its really late and I'm really tired.. So leave me alone if it sucks and makes no sense. you can at least review and get a Popsicle..  
  
Newsies and Grommit  
  
*DISCLAIMER (I don't own the Newsies or Wallace or Grommit)  
  
One fine November day, Wallace and Grommit went for a walk around New York City.  
  
"You like America then Grommit?" Wallace asked with his lovely brittish accent. Grommit nodded happily. Just then, a big blue bird came and perched on Wallace's shoulder. "Wow, Grommit, look at this! Isn't he a bit big for a bird?" Grommit wrinkled his eyebrows and glared up at the bird, just as it flew off, carrying Wallace. "GROOMMIT, GROMMIT! HELP!!" he cried. Grommit jumped in the air, but could not reach nearly as high as the bird was flying. He sadly watched as Wallace was carried away in the clouds. 


	2. Grommit meets witchboys

DISCLAIMER..no I haven't bought the Newsies or Wallace and Grommit.. YET  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Grommit looked around him at the streets of New York. They were so big and he was so small. He walked up and down them, looking in all the cheese shops. "Oh what I would give to sit back with a fresh slice of cheese and a newspaper!" he thought. But he knew he must work on saving Wallace. As he was walking around, daydreaming of all the different cheeses, hundreds of boys with wool caps suddenly came charging at him. His first thought was, "WOW ZOWY! THEY ARE VERY HANDSOME!" and then he noticed that they were selling newspapers! It was too tempting. He looked up at them, barked, and furrowed his eyebrows, thinking, "PLEEASSE give me a newspaper..."  
  
"Hey, look at dis!" shouted Mush, beckoning for his friends to come and see the little dog that looked as though he were made of clay.  
  
"Watcha doin heah boy?" asked Jack. Grommit wagged his tail.  
  
Suddenly, a short boy pushed his way through. He was holding a cane tipped in gold. He gestured for everyone to back out, cleared his throat, and closed his eyes. Gently, he tapped the cane on Grommit's shoulders and then his nose.  
  
Grommit started spazing out as the Newsies sung and danced in circles around him. "What are these kids, like witch-boys?" he thought. Everyone laughed and he realized that he had spoken out loud. He stopped spazing out and was a bit embarrassed, but more astonished, "Amazing!" he said, "I've always wanted to be able to speak!"  
  
"So why ya heah boy?" asked Jack.  
  
"Ahem," Grommit cleared his throat, "I am NOT a boy. I am a DOG named Grommit and I would like a fresh slice of" Grommit stopped. He had been so caught up with all these witch-boys that he had completely forgotten about his friend Wallace. He sighed and thought about how nice his life could be if he just stayed with the witch-boys, but he knew he couldn't. Besides, Wallace was his BEST friend! What was he thinking? "They must have put a spell on me or something" he muttered.  
  
"Well," said racetrack, "what's it gunna be? Wuddah ya want?"  
  
"I want you to help me find my friend." He said drearily.  
  
"You shore?" said boots. Grommit nodded and Boots did his little "licking lips, smiling, shrugging, and raising eyebrows all at the same time" face. Grommit tried to do it but he couldn't quite manage.  
  
"SO." said Mush, a little weirded out, "who's this guy anyway? And whered ya last see him?"  
  
"He is an old man, 47. He was born in London and we've lived close to the city all my life. He likes to invent things and eat cheese and read newspapers and take pictures and this one time we built a rocket and ."  
  
"OK!" shouted Spot, "an old man. So whered ya lose em?"  
  
"A bird picked him up and carried him away." Grommit said seriously. All the newsies snickered and elbowed each other. All except Jack.  
  
"Wait a second, boys, listen to em." Jack scolded.  
  
"I think it was a blue bird, a very large blue bird." said Grommit. There was silence. How could they have been so stupid?  
  
"Yah," said Spot softly, "we knows who ya talkin bout."  
  
Now REVIEW ! 


	3. the evil has returned

*DISCLAIMER*  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"The bird is Snyder's" David explained, "He usually uses it as a messenger, since he's in jail, but I have no idea why he'd want a random tourist."  
  
"Maybe it was a mistake?" suggested Les. Everyone snickered.  
  
"If it was," said Jack, "da bird would still be wantin em for a snack! So I say we go ask Snydah ourselves. See whats he's up to!" Everyone agreed, and they headed on there way to the jail.  
  
"Hey, uh, mistah," Crutchy called to a policewoman with curly brown hair, "can you show me where Snydah's cell is?"  
  
"I'M NOT A MISTAH, MISTAH!" she glared at him, "AND NO ONES ALLOWED TO VISIT SNYDAH!"  
  
"We just need to ask a few, quick-" David insisted.  
  
"WAIT A MINUTE..are you THE NEWSIES??? And is dat SPOT CONLON wit you?!! OH MY GOD! THIS WAS JUST WHAT I ALWAYS DREAMED OF!" the policewoman started jumping up and down, and searched in her pockets for a piece of paper (to get Spot's autograph).  
  
"Uhh," said Spot looking at her weirdly, "yes dese are da newsies and I AM Spot."  
  
"OHH MY BLOODY WORD!" she stammered, "HI! NICE TO MEET YOU! MY NAME'S FFALCO-"  
  
"Darn!" sighed Racetrack sarcastically, snapping his fingers, "to bad wes gotta get goin! If only we could talk to Mistah Snydah for. OH! But we've gotta go. I guess you'll nevah get to get Spot's autograph!"  
  
All the Newsies and Grommit cracked up, but the policewoman looked seriously hurt, "B-B-B-BUT!" she sniffled, "I GUESS you can see Snydah REALLY quickly. if I can get Spot's autograph." She handed them a key marked "ROOM 127" and Spot quickly scribbled his "autograph" ( it was really only a few squiggles) on the paper, and the policewoman immediately started kissing it and spinning around in circles.  
  
They all scrambled down the hall, the policewoman running after saying "WAIT! WHAT'S YOUR PHONE NUMBER!?"  
  
When they got there the cell was empty. "Uh oh," said the policewoman, "ITS ALL YOUR FAULT SPOTTY KID! I'M GUNNA KILL YA!" with that, they ran.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ REVIEW! 


	4. Where's Snyder?

Please R&R for a melted Popsicle.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Where else could Snyder be?" asked Grommit. The newsies shrugged and looked disappointed.  
  
"Well," sighed david, "lets think about this. Where would someone rich go if they were trying to get away from people?"  
  
Blink laughed, "Probly like a second mansion," everyone cracked up, but Crutchies eyes widened.  
  
"DATS IT! DATS IT!" he shouted, "Snydah has a summah house! He was talkin bout it when Ise was in da refuge! I think it in like.. E-ville? Yes! Dats it! E-ville! I remembered it cause it sounds like evil! And his street name is "Rue de Brew"! Its his own private lane!! Dat one rhymes! And also I hoard he had a REAL.."  
  
Mush cleared his throat, "OK THEN! THAT'S GREAT!" he said loudly, raising his eyebrows.  
  
Then Jack went up to an old man with a hunchback and asked politly, "Could yous tell me where E-ville is?"  
  
"Nevah hoid of it!" the man said. He had big brown teeth and Jack made a mental note always to brush his teeth.  
  
He asked several people until one girl finally looked both ways and said, "Er.. Yes..but, are you JACK KELLY?"  
  
He nodded and thought, "What is it with da newsies bein famous today?"  
  
"WOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" she thought, but managed to say in just a slightly higher pitched voice, "What do you want in E-ville?"  
  
"Dis guy, mistah snydah, hes real bad, and hes got my, er , friend captured." He explained.  
  
"I know SNYDER! I can show you EXACTLY where his summer house is! He just came back recently. God I hate him.that moth-" just then (luckily) she was knocked down and trampled over by the police officer, Falco, and her friend. Jack saw them coming and was smart enough to move out of the way.  
  
Falco ran up to Spot and punched him really hard, right in the nose. "What the hell was that for?" he yelled, and punched her back. She held up the sheet of paper and screamed at him, "FIRST, YOU GAVE ME A STUPID FAKE AUTOGRAPH! THEN, YOU GOT ME FIRED FOR LETTING SNYDER ESCAPE!!"  
  
"Woooow," Spot smiled. He noticed that she was no longer wearing a police uniform, but jeans and a shirt that said "POKE ME AND DIE!" with some kind of white blob on it. "Foist, I don't have an autograph, so that's your own dam fault. Second, I'm sorry bout yous job, but I didn't let Snydah out. I WANTED him in jail." He started cracking up. He was trying to hold it in, but it was too hard...  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!??"  
  
The tempatation was too much. He took his gold coated stick and poked her, then cracked up. She was about to blow up at him, but instead she just cracked up. It was too funny.  
  
"Dat would be great if yous could show us where it was," Jack said, "but, could ja wait till tomorrow? I think were gunna be sorta busy today." he gestured towards Falco and Spot cracking up, "you wanna stay the night?"  
  
"SURE!" she said very enthusiastically, "That would be great!"  
  
"Whats your name anyway?" asked Jack  
  
"Sanna," she said proudly, "Sanna Fay."  
  
Jack was flabbergasted, "Wow!" he said, and there were whispers all around.  
  
  
  
"MY NAME IS OATMEAL!" shouted Falco's friend, tired of being ignored. Everyone laughed.  
  
"OATMEAL! YUCK!" said Crutchie, "I hate that mushy stuff! Dats ALL they fed us at da refuge!"  
  
"MUSHY STUFF!" shouted Blink, "ya hear dat Mush? MUSHY stuff! HAHA!" Mush and Oatmeal both looked embarrassed.  
  
"So how did you get your name?" asked Mush.  
  
"Err." said Maya, "Uhh. well. uhh.. Errm. I was watch- uhh. umm. it's a long story.but I don't like oatmeal either! Infact I have a strong hate for it. SO strong that it fills my nose and tickles my toes!"  
  
Mush gave her a strange look, but laughed, "You just visiting here?" he asked.  
  
"Yah," she said, but when he looked disappointed she added, "well, sorta, just lookin for a place to stay. If I cant find one I'll have to leave.."  
  
"You can stay here! In the Lodging house!"  
  
"OK!" she said happily.  
  
"Well," said Spot to Falco, "everyone else is staying over. Do you want to stay in Brooklyn with me?" Falco shrugged, "Sounds GREAT!"  
  
######################################################################## 


End file.
